1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod clamp. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rod clamp that is adapted to be detachably attached to a reel unit having a rod attachment leg to retain a fishing rod between the rod attachment leg and the rod clamp.
2. Background Information
A rod clamp is detachably attached to a reel unit having a rod attachment leg, and serves to retain a fishing rod between the rod attachment leg and the rod clamp. Known rod clamps include a retaining portion that is curved such that a portion of an outer periphery of the rod will contact therewith, and fixing portions that are arranged on both sides of the retaining portion and include through holes in which bolt members are mounted. This type of rod clamp grasps the fishing rod between the rod attachment leg and the retaining portion, and is fixed to both sides of the rod attachment leg of the reel unit with the bolt members. Japanese Published Utility Model Application H05-15766 discloses an example of such rod clamp.
The aforementioned conventional rod clamp will retain a fishing rod between the rod attachment leg and the rod clamp, and is attached to both sides of the rod attachment leg of the reel unit. In a reel unit to which this type of rod clamp is attached, for example, the length of the spool in the axial direction will be reduced, and the width of the frame of the reel unit will be reduced, in order to make the reel easily operable with one hand. However, when the width of the frame of the reel unit is reduced, the pitch of the screw holes formed in the reel unit used to mount the bolt members of the rod mount will be reduced, and thus the pitch of the through holes of the fixing portions of the rod mount that correspond to the screw holes of the reel unit will also be reduced. In other words, the through holes of the fixing portion are disposed in positions close to both sides of the retaining portion, and thus when the bolt members are mounted in the through holes of the fixing portion, the head portions of the bolt members may interfere with the retaining portion.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rod clamp that overcomes the problems of the conventional art. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.